This invention relates to a handset and a handset assembly. The term xe2x80x9chandsetxe2x80x9d is used in this document to include units that are capable of communication and are for (in use) being held to the ear and mouth of a user.
A convenient way of carrying a small mobile phone handset is on the wrist, in a similar way to a conventional wrist watch. However, this presents ergonomic difficulties because a phone that is wrapped around the wrist cannot be held near both the ear and the mouth of a user.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a radio handset assembly comprising: a wearable element; and a radio handset demountable from the wearable element and comprising a flexible portion which is deformable between a curved configuration and a straighter configuration for extending between the ear and mouth of a user.
The radio handset is suitably mountable to the wearable element. The radio handset assembly suitably comprises attachment means for attaching the radio handset to the wearable element. Preferably, there is a releasable coupling for releasably attaching the flexible portion to the wearable element. Preferably there is a release actuator operably linked to the coupling for allowing a user to release the coupling. The coupling is preferably located at or near one end of the flexible portion. The release actuator is preferably located remote from the coupling, most preferably at or near the other end of the flexible portion.
There is preferably means for holding the radio handset in the curved configuration. This means could be provided by a mechanism in the handset itself or, preferably, by the means by which the handset can be fastened to the wearable element (which could hold the handset in a configuration curved to match the curvature of the wearable element from time to time).
The entire radio handset may be flexible. The radio handset preferably comprises a rigid portion from which the flexible portion extends. The rigid portion may contain and/or protect processing means of the handset. The rigid portion may include display(s) and/or key(s). The rigid portion preferably has a concave surface for abutment against a complementary surface of the wearable element when the handset is mated with the wearable element. The flexible portion preferably encloses at least part of an antenna of the radio handset.
The flexible portion is preferably biased into the straighter configuration. The flexible portion is preferably resiliently deformable between the curved configuration and the straighter configuration. Alternatively (or in addition) there may suitably be means for causing and/or allow deformation of the flexible portion from the curved configuration to the straighter configuration. The coupling(s) are suitably capable of holding the flexible portion in its curved configuration when the handset is mounted to the wearable element; then, means for releasing the coupling may cause (and/or allow) the flexible portion to adopt its straighter configuration. The handset is preferably mountable to the wearable element with the flexible portion (which is preferably elongate) aligned with the strap of the wearable element.
The wearable element suitably comprises a strap for engaging a limb of a user. This is most preferably a wrist strap for engaging and wrapping around a user""s wrist. The handset is preferably mountable to the wearable element with the flexible portion (which is preferably elongate) aligned with the strap of the wearable element. In its curved configuration, the flexible portion is suitably capable of curving around (preferably part-way around) a user""s wrist when the wearable element is attached to the user""s wrist. In the straighter configuration the radio handset is preferably curved to conform to a user""s face, most preferably the user""s cheek. The radio handset is preferably dimensioned so that in use it extends only part way between the ear and mouth of the user. In the curved configuration the handset preferably fits around the limb of a user, most preferably the user""s wrist.
An acoustic transducer is suitably provided on the flexible portion. Preferably, two acoustic transducers are provided on the radio handset. One or both of the transducers is preferably located at or near (for example within 5 mm or 10 mm or 15 mm or 20 mm or 25mm of) an end of the handset or the flexible portion of the handset. When two acoustic transducers are provided they are preferably at or near opposite ends of the radio handset.
Processing means for processing digital or analogue electrical signals is preferably provided in the flexible portion.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a radio handset comprising a flexible portion which is deformable between a curved configuration and a straighter configuration for extending between the ear and mouth of a user. The handpiece may have other features as described above.
The features of the radio handset could be applied to a mobile phone handset or, in general, a communication handset.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a wearable element comprising: a strap for engaging a limb of a user; and coupling means for coupling the wearable element to a radio handset. The wearable element may have other features as described above.